


PRIDE AND EXTREME PREJUDICE

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Cropping, Dirty Sex, Jodphurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone sex fantasy from my second story in my ALTER!VERSE fic called COTILLION.</p><p>Sherlock as Lackie the stable boy gets a sound cropping and arse reaming from Squire Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIDE AND EXTREME PREJUDICE

COTILLION

CHAPTER 38: PRIDE AND EXTREME PREJUDICE

Watson stealthily slid up to his stable door and pressed his back to the wall beside it. He could hear a horse wickering and a deep voice soothing it. The lights were low and yellow and the stable smells fresh. The stable lads had changed the flooring, fed and watered and bed the horses down for the night. 

So who was here?

Watson took a quick look in, absent-mindedly feeling for the gun he neglected to slide into his shoulder holster. He cursed silently when he saw a tall dark haired man in joddies and a white shirt stroking the neck of his favourite horse.

Well, that was not on.

Watson slipped inside and made his way forward, silent as a ghost. Then, when the man had his back to Watson, Watson made his move.

He jumped into the stable and was on the blokes back, arm around his throat, in two seconds flat. The taller man grabbed Watsons arm as it tightened around his swan neck.

"The fuck are you doing in my stables you fuck?"

The man could not really answer, his throat being so compromised. But he did kind of croak and drop to his knees. So, result there. His mare whinnied a bit and stamped, but settled straight away.

With his other arm Watson reached for and found a lunge rope. He managed to shove the man onto his front, flip him and tie his hands before the man could regain his breath.He had done it borrow, but with calves, not humans.

The man beneath him was wheezing now, great fully dragging in lungs full of fresh clear air. His eyes were watering and his neck pulse was pounding. He feebly pushed at Watson with his bound hands, so Watson pinned them above the mans raven hair. 

"Please, please...." he began to beg, and then hacked through a raspy throat. Watson laid his full weight over the intruder and, with the hand not pinning down the mans tied wrists, he dug his fingertips into the mans jaw. Despite being an intruder, Watson found himself quite drawn to the body beneath him. He was extraordinarily attractive, with his pale skin, doe eyes and beautiful hair.

"What were you doing to my horse?"

"Wasn't going to hurt her..." 

"That so?" Watson said. "You got a name?"

The man was silent, eyes rolling, trying to stare at Watson because his head was held completely still by Watsons fingers.

"I SAID-" Watson shook the mans head, and he hissed in pain. "Do you have a name?

"Lackie." he said finally. "My name is Lackie."

"Well, Lackie. I think you were interfering with my prize mare." Watson said. "So now, I get to interfere with you."

"No, no, I didn't do anything!" Lackie insisted, struggling uselessly under Watsons strength. Watson chuckled, and then pushed his mouth to the thundering pulse in Lackies neck. Lackie struggled a little more until he felt the teeth in his neck. "No..."

Watson chuckled into Lackies skin, and then licked where he had bitten. "You taste nice." he said. Lackie whimpered, so Watson licked him again and laughed as the man shivvered.

"Please don't touch me." Lackie whispered.

"Oh but you are so delectable...." Watson insisted and began to lay kisses all over the perfect neck below him.

"Stop!" Lackie insisted but, in struggling, forced his throat into Watsons mouth. Watson moaned and Lackie froze. 

"No no, keep struggling, I love it..." Watson said and Lackie made a sound like a sob. Watson worked his mouth to Lackies Adams apple and then up to his lips. He grinned and then kissed Lackie. Lackies mouth stayed closed until Watson twisted Lackies nipple over his shirt.

The man gasped and Watson thrust his tongue into the opening. He proceeded to kiss Lackie roughly and was thrilled when Lackie responded. Positively.

As he thrust his tongue inside him, the lithe man beneath him curved up, and twined his tongue around Watsons languidly. Watson responded by thrusting his hips down, just once, and was rewarded with the up thrust of Lackies own hips.

"You like it a bit rough Lackie?" Watson laughed, and deepened both the kiss and the body beneath him groaned softly. "Oh...rougher?" 

Watson pressed down on the wrists tied above Lackies head and put his other hand back on the nipple he had just twisted. He then spent quite some time drawing out sighs and hisses and bit out yelps of pain from the increasingly hot and bothered Lackie. Then he spent a similar amount of time on the other nipple doing similar painful and wonderful things.

"I like how pain makes you smell." Watson whispered, looking down at Lackies kiss red lips and half lidded eyes. And he did smell wonderful, hot and frustrated.

"Please, stop, I need...I want..." Lachie was whispering from a mouth so lush Watson was quite distracted.

"Oh I know what you want." he said in a low voice, trailing his hand slowly down Lackies body to cup his hard cock, outlined beautifully in those tight jodhpurs. He rubbed it with his flat hand and Lackie shuddered and flexed, fluttering his eyes closed. Watson laughed low and included the cupping of Lackies balls in his long strokes. Lackies thighs parted and Watson laughed again.

"Oh you little slut." 

"Don't touch me there please..." Lackie whispered, arching into Watsons hand. "Please, stop..."

"No, I don't think I will, not when you arch up so pretty for my hand." Watson put his lips back to Lackies neck and began to bite the skin there quite hard. Lackie moaned and shivered.

"Please don't...don't hurt me..." oh but once again he shoved his throat into Watsons teeth. the squire bit harder, leading dents and sucking purple blood to the surface. Lackie moaned louder. "Oh God..please, stop, that hurts me..."

Watson took a chance and let go of Lackies wrists to prop himself up and trail hot painful kisses down Lackies neck and chest. He used his teeth on Lackies nipples and the poor boy hissed and sobbed and begged Watson to stop but made no move to wiggle away.

Lackies booted leg dragged up so he could widen his knees and Watsons hand brushed the handle of the crop he had shoved down the side of the footware. Watson dragged the weapon out slowly and he got a lovely idea.

He sat up, shoved Lackies leg back down and straddled the mans hips. When the cold leather tip touched Lachies cheek his eyes flew open. He swivelled his eyes to the crop. And then up to Watsons face.

"No...no! Not that!" Lachie begged, bringing his bound wrists down to protect his chest.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because it will hurt me!"

"Oh dear..." Watson lunged to his feet. "On your hands and elbows." he demanded, and when Lackie just stared, Watson helped the man to flip over by putting his boot to his ribs and pushing.

Once Lackie was on his knees and elbows, his arse presented in the air, bobbing as Lackie attempted to crawl away. Watson smiled and followed close behind. He aimed a few hard smacks with the crop on each globe. Lackie yelped and crawled faster, but Watson was nimble on two feet while Lackie was hindered by his bound wrists.

"Please, no, that hurts me!" Lackie cried, and shuddered as Watson landed a few more straight smacks to Lackies jodphur-clad arse. 

"I know it hurts baby, but I think you love it."

"No, please stop!" Lackie begged, finally reaching a wall and curling up next to it. Watson pulled Lackie up by the wrists and hung them on a hook. He spun the man around by his hips to face the wall, then pulled him out a bit and kicked his feet apart.

"Now be good." Watson whispered, and ran his hand down Lackies back. "Take want I give you and I can give you more."

Lachies response was to whine and drop his head, his fringe falling forward.

Watson started quite softly and slowly but built up to stronger strikes until Lackie was hissing and dancing, pulling on the rope at his wrists and moaning between each strike. Watson broke his stride every now and then to run his hands over the jodphurs and feel the heat straining through them. 

A final set of blows brought Lackie, moaning brokenly, to his knees, hanging by his roped wrists. He swayed, eyes moist, lips panting in pain and cock hard with pleasure. Watson dropped the crop, unhooked Lackies wrists and hauled him to his feet to kiss him deeply. Lachie opened his mouth and moaned, letting Watson in completely, pliant to Watsons need.

"I think you need a good hard fuck Lachie." Watson announced and Lachie shook his head.

"No, please, don't be filthy with me..." Lackie protested, tipping his head back again so Watson could claim his hot mouth in another searing kiss. Watson plunged his tongue in deeply, causing Lachlans moans to deepen and his whole body leaned towards Watsons heat.

Watson flung Lachie into the hay and followed him, using his weight to pin the man down. He roughly tugged at Lackies jodphurs, sliding them down Laxhies long legs. He only slid them off one leg, leaving both boots on. He slid between Lackies thighs, unzipping his trousers and pulling out his own hot, hard cock. Using just his spit and Lackies precome he barely prepared Lackies tight pucker before nudging the head of his cock to it.

"Please, don't do this to me!"

"Sh sh shhhhh..." Watson crooned, covering Lackies lips and kissing him as he breached the mans tight entrance. Lachies hitched his hips, moaned into Watsons mouth and dropped his thighs wider to allow Watson better access.

No, no no, please don't..." Lachie whispered, and gasped in sudden wordless pleasure as Watson sank into him. Watson paused, panting, fringe covering his eyes as he looked down between their bodies. The sight of his hard cock inside Lackie made Watson dizzy.

"Oh you are so perfect...."

"Please, get out of me, it hurts..." Lachie whispered, eyes all pupil with lust. He lifted his hips in invitation for Watson to start moving, and Watson did so. Slowly, gently, just a little, he thrust in and out of Lachies hot hole.Lachie threw his head back, allowing Watson to suck and kiss and bit his throat as he took his arse.

"Oh you little whore.."

"Please, that's too rough, oh it hurts, it hurts, please please stop it..." Lachie moaned, lifting his hips harder to encourage Watson to take him deeper. Watson took the invitation and ran with it. He began to plunge in and out harder, using his whole length. He lifted Lachies thighs up so the man beneath him was spread wider, his dusky hole accepting the new battering with ease.

Watson began to growl as heat coiled inside his gut. He screwed his eyes shut and let loose, pounding Lachie into the hay, making his whole body shudder with the force of the thrusts.

"Stop stop stop it hurts, why are you doing this to me?" Lachie begged. "Why are you taking me so deep, fucking me so hard? Please, pull your hot cock out of me, stop this..."

"Oh Lachie Lachie shush, you will make me come, I cannot resist you...." Watson gasped, hips beginning to stutter as his orgasm built.

"Watson, please, stop..." Lachie begged brokenly and suddenly he was coming, crying out insensible words, clenching his hole around Watsons cock in such a rhythmic way that seconds later Watson followed him into a breathtaking orgasm that had him gasping and shuddering and swearing. He saw nothing but fireworks until he shuddered to a close and fell, boneless, onto Lachies chest. 

#

"Christ Sherlock, I am writing this one down...

"Doctor Watson, I must say, you take roleplay very seriously."

"I do indeed..."

"Let's go have a shower."

"I can't walk."

"Allow me to hurry you along with this crop, Doctor..."

"Don't you dare...."

#


End file.
